After The Opera
by E.R. Destler
Summary: Shiloh rushes home after the genetic opera and she meets with an unexpected someone a Repo! The Genetic Opera story


**After The Opera**

_A/N: Shiloh and GraveRobber may be out of character in this story._

"How did you get shot? You've always been discreet." Shiloh asks, cleaning up his wound.

"They snuck up to me and took me by…DAMN!" GraveRobber screams as the bullet slugs out.

"Well, whose fault was that?" Shiloh finished up, went to the closet, and pulled out a bag as he watched her curiously.

"Going on a trip?" he asked.

"Sort of, this is probably a trip I won't ever be coming back from."

"You're leaving, why?" She looks up, frowns, as if GraveRobber asked a stupid question.

"There's nothing here for me in this house, I can't stand living in. I want to stay away from GeneCo as possible."

GraveRobber frowns, "So, you were just going to leave without saying anything?"

"Who would I tell? My father is dead and I have no friends…I have no one!" She sobbed and sat heavily on the bed, next to GraveRobber. As Shiloh cried, GraveRobber sat closer to her and brought his head to nuzzle her neck.

"Shiloh." He whispered against her throat.

She jumped around to face him. "You said my name! It has always been 'Kid,' I thought you didn't know my name."

They stared into each other's eyes, a silence descending but it was a comfortable silence. The spell, GraveRobber cast over Shiloh, broke when he placed his hand on her pale cheek.

"I've always known your name ever since I first met you in the graveyard." Shiloh looked at him, confused.

"Then why have you only called me 'Kid'?"

GraveRobber started to caress her cheek, cupped it gently. "I had to remind myself that you're too young for me, to…pure for me. You're only seventeen while I'm twenty-six; you're still a kid while I'm a grown man."

He stopped caressing Shiloh's cheek to rub his finger across her lips, looking into her eyes. "I've fallen in love with you."

GraveRobber then bent his head down to capture her lips with his own. Shiloh gasped and he seized his opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, forced her onto her back, and nudged her knees open. He lay on top of her and gasped when every inch of his body, raised his head to look at her eyes and shrugged out his long jacket but hissed when his hand bumped his wound.

Shiloh immediately reached out to touch his bandages and looked up to catch his eyes after a moment of stillness. She lifted her arms in silent invitation, GraveRobber's eyes turned dark with desire, grabbed her hands to pull her up in a sitting position, and tugged her shirt off, his breathing became heavy with anticipation when he saw small, rounded breast encased in a black bra and hastily palmed them.

Shiloh gasped when he touched her and fell back with GraveRobber following like a metal attracted to a magnet, his lips were on hers, and gently they kissed until her started to kiss his way down her body, ripped her bra off, took off her pants and slipped away her underwear. Shiloh started to protest and GraveRobber pulled back surprise.

"You don't want this?"

"I do, but I've never done this before."

GraveRobber smirked and pulled his shirt off, and Shiloh's hands moved around his pale chest, which he closed his eyes and shed off the rest of his clothes, meeting his touch with hers. It made them gasped in pleasure, then GraveRobber captured her lips once more, and Shiloh wrapped her legs around his waist. He then peppered kisses down her throat to her breasts, his tongue wrapped around her nipple, she jerked and gasped out.

"More."

GraveRobber looked up, stared at her eyes and plunges into with a full deep thrust, Shiloh eyes were wide with tears coming up at the point of losing her virginity, GraveRobber clutched her body her body tightly against him.

"Shh…shh," He crooned "the pain will fade, I'll give you the great pleasure but I will stop now if you want me to."

However, he was in too far from stop.

"Don't!" She moans.

GraveRobber pulled back slowly through Shiloh's warm silken flesh and she hissed in pleasure but then gasped when he thrust in quickly and deeply. He continued his rhythm; he heard her gasped again but met in every thrust, then he panted and kissed every inch of her face. With a cry, Shiloh fell into ecstasy and he thirsted into her again with a deep groan then collapsed on her spent body. In fear of crushing her, he rolled off but his arm caught Shiloh's waist and dragged her to him. He bent his head to her ear.

"I love you, Shi. Don't you ever leave me."

Shiloh closes her eyes and turns, "I can't stay here, and I have too many bad memories of this place."

"Then I'll go with you to wherever it is you want to go, I'll be by your side." GraveRobber said. Shiloh pressed her hand against his chest and he captured and rose to his lips and kissed each finger as if they were precious jewels.

"Do you love me, Shi?" Shiloh, entranced by his kisses, blinks and looks up to him.

"Do you love me?" He repeated with more desperation. Shiloh knew in her heart that she loved him so much but she was too scared to say anything to him, she looks into his eyes and sees a hint of fear, which dawned on her that she would reject him. She finally smiled, pulled his head, and gave him a long, deep kiss. When they pulled apart, she saw hope ignited his face.

"I do love you." She whispered.

Joyfully, GraveRobber grabbed her and laid her body on his and kissed her face, chanting.

"I love you." Before Shiloh could say anything, he adds, "Shiloh, marry me for I want to spent the rest of my dear life with you."

Shiloh protested, "But I'm only seventeen!"

"We can wait until you turn eighteen…that is…if you still want to marry me."

Shiloh quickly jumped off and dragged him into a sitting position with her hands firmly framed around his face. "I love you and I'll marry you as soon as I turn eighteen."

GraveRobber bent forward and sealed his mouth over hers, they kissed for awhile then she pulled back and hopped out of her bed, quickly dresses and hears him groan, missing her body's presences and notices him staring at her while he sits up.

"What are you doing?"

Shiloh glances at him and smiles at how he nervously looks at the bag, she stuffs her clothes in and says, "You said you were to go anywhere with me, are you still willing?"

He relaxed but sat there quietly, watching her flutter around the room, then gets up and dresses. When Shiloh was finished, he grabbed her and kissed her hard, they pulled back and smiled at each other, and then GraveRobber picked her up in his arms, before stepping out of the door.

"What are you doing?!"

GraveRobber just grinned."

"I'm just caring my bride over the threshold."

"But we're not married, yet!"

His smug smile stayed in place.

"Oh, but we will soon, you said so yourself."

Shiloh kissed him, GraveRobber closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, real soon…"

They crossed the threshold into their bright, loving future.

_Fin_

_Thank you review please!!_


End file.
